Antiguas conexiones
by YuukiShiro26
Summary: Durante una misión el equipo 7 van a parar por accidente a otro mundo del cual no sabían nada. Allí conocerán a nueva gente, algunos amigos y otros enemigos. Tendrán diferencias entre ellos y puede que algún que otro amor. Aun que si quieren proteger lo más preciado para ellos tendrán que trabajar juntos. Todo eso mientras descubren el misterio que abarca ambos mundos.
1. Prólogo

Hola, seguramente os estaréis preguntando quien soy ¿verdad? Pues soy una nueva escritora que acaba de entrar a este mundillo de los fanfictions. El caso es que el otro día me vino la inspiración y se me ocurrió hacer un crossover entre estas dos series, ¿y por qué estas dos series? La verdad es que no lo sé... Pero me apeteció hacerla y aquí está. Por favor dejar reviews con lo que os pareció el principio, y también se aceptan críticas puesto que, como he dicho antes, soy una novata (pero no seáis muy duros T.T)

Inner: Te van a matar a tomatazos -.-

Yo: ... Cállate ¬¬

Quiero aclarar que ni los personajes de Naruto ni los de las Winx me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y de Iginio Straffi respectivamente.

* * *

**-Antiguas Conexiones- **

_**Prólogo**_

Serían aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada cuando se podía observar a varios hombres con unas extrañas máscaras blancas en forma de animales saltando a toda velocidad de un árbol a otro mientras atravesaban un denso bosque. Eran un total de seis. El que parecía ser el líder iba encabezando al grupo y llevaba un gran pergamino en la espalda. Al llegar a cierto punto del camino, este ordenó a los demás que se separasen puesto que, al parecer, buscaban algo en específico, y sería mucho más fácil encontrarlo de esa manera.

Una vez solo, el líder del grupo se paró sobre una rama y volvió a repasar el pergamino con los datos de la misión que le habían encargado.

"_Al parecer unos ninjas sensoriales de konoha encontraron durante una misión de reconocimiento una especie de ruinas de las cuales dijeron que contienen, y que se expande por sus alrededores, una gran cantidad de energía, pero que de alguna forma no era chakra. Un miembro del clan Hyuga el cual pertenecía a ese grupo describe esta energía como una serie de ondas por el aire de color verde las cuales provenían del interior de estas ruinas._

_Misión: Encontrar e investigar tanto esas ruinas como esa extraña energía que proviene de ellas, y, si es estrictamente necesario, eliminar cualquier cosa que en algún futuro pudiera poner en peligro la seguridad de la aldea para no correr riesgos innecesarios._

_Ubicación: El bosque que separa la frontera entre el país del fuego y el de la lluvia, al oeste._

_Rango de la misión: ANBU_

_Quinta Hokage, Tsunade Senju"_

El capitán del escuadrón cerró el pergamino y se lo volvió a guardar cuando uno del grupo transmitió un mensaje a todos los demás mediante una técnica del clan Yamanaka diciendo que había encontrado lo que buscaban y las coordenadas exactas del lugar.

El capitán de la misión, siguiendo esas coordenadas, acabó llegando a una especie de claro el cual era de una forma circular perfecta y carecía de algún tipo de vegetación por sus alrededores, entre aquellos árboles gigantescos. En el centro de este había un par de edificios medio derruidos y construidos con ladrillos viejos, pero aún así no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común. Cuando se reunieron los seis, y por supuesto cuando hicieron un reconocimiento por la zona, fue cuando entraron cuidadosamente de no causar ningún derrumbamiento en el lugar.

Si por fuera no parecía muy sospechoso, por dentro no podía ser más normal. Aquellas ruinas estaban prácticamente vacías, sólo había unas cuantas telarañas y ya. Los del grupo empezaron a dudar si ese era el lugar correcto, hasta que el capitán asignado para la misión encontró, entre todo ese polvo y telarañas, una palanca imposible de detectar a simple vista, pero parecía que no había sido activada desde una buena cantidad de tiempo. Accionó la palanca y se abrieron unas escaleras en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando los seis ANBU bajaron y todo lo que estaban pensando minutos antes cambió drásticamente. En ese... sótano... todo era diferente al lugar en el que habían estado antes de bajar aquellas escaleras. Todavía había telarañas eso sí, pero aparte de eso, se encontraban en una sala con cinco paredes formando un pentágono y con un montón de escrituras y un monumento extraño. Sin perder tiempo, los ninjas empezaron a revisar toda la habitación.

El capitán ANBU primero observó el monumento que en realidad parecería la estatua de un humano si no fuera porque tenía cuernos y alas en la espalda. A los pies de esa escultura había una inscripción en un idioma que no había visto nunca, en la cual ponía: _"__Superius __in __harmonia __cum __Magix__"._

Después de eso le echó un vistazo a las escrituras y dibujos que adornaban las paredes. En total había tres escenas, cada una en una pared, por lo que ocupaban tres de las cinco paredes, la cual, la cuarta la ocupaba esa escultura. En cada escena también había lo que parecía ser escrituras antiguas, las cuales, según él, no había ni siquiera una letra normal en ellas, por lo que pasó de las inscripciones y se centró en las pinturas. En la primera escena había unos dibujos un poco abstractos que parecían representar personas luchando entre sí. Estas personas aparentaban estar divididas en dos grupos, de los cuales, tanto las armas como la vestimenta eran muy diferentes las de un grupo a las del otro, por lo que era fácil distinguir a qué batallón pertenecían.

Cambió de escena, y en esa todavía estaban los dos grupos pero ya habían parado de pelear y estaban mirando a lo que debía ser el cielo. El capitán ANBU también subió la vista y entonces vio algo que le impactó un poco. En el cielo del dibujo había un hombre igual que el del monumento que acababa de ver, dándole la mano en señal de paz a otro hombre, ambos flotando como si nada. El ninja ahora observó a este otro hombre: tenía la piel completamente blanca, dos cuernos en su cabeza que le sobresalían de la frente y quién a su vez portaba un bastón negro en una mano. Para dejarlo más obvio aún, se fijó en sus ojos y fue cuando ya cayó completamente en la cuenta: estos eran morados divididos en anillas que se extendían por todo el globo ocular. –Rikudou... sennin...-apenas murmuró todavía de piedra por lo que acababa de descubrir.

Los otros miembros del escuadrón seguían revisando aquella sala. Unos intentaban buscar palancas, cuerdas, o lo que pudiera activar algún mecanismo, puesto que les habían ordenado claramente revisar todo a fondo. El ninja sensorial del grupo se fijó en una especie de puerta hecha de piedra, la cual formaba la quinta y última pared. Intentó empujarla con todas sus fuerzas pero esta ni siquiera se movió. Entonces en un intento de averiguar lo que había al otro lado, empezó a concentrar su chakra para detectar lo que fuera que hubiera detrás de la puerta.

Volviendo con el capitán del escuadrón, este seguía procesando la información recibida. Cuando se dispuso a cambiar a la siguiente y última escena, un extraño sonido apareció y lo siguiente que se pudo observar es que al ninja sensorial le empezó a salir descontroladamente el chakra por todo su cuerpo iluminando la sala de un brillo azul, color característico de esta energía. Después el sonido cambió a uno más estridente y el brillo azul se volvió de un verde intenso. Segundos después de eso, al líder de la misión se le activaron sus instintos de supervivencia shinobi, y supo de debían salir de allí sin perder ni un segundo. Intentó avisar a todos los demás, mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras para escapar de allí.

Los demás en un intento de querer salvar a su compañero, el cual ya no tenía esperanzas puesto que el brillo verde salía de él y estaba en una especie de trance, reaccionaron varios segundos tarde. El líder salió con un tiempo de ventaja, de aquellas ruinas, atravesó aquel gran claro en el que estaban situados y saltó de nuevo al bosque. Los otros intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de salir de allí, hubo una gran explosión de esa energía verde que, extrañamente, ocupó de manera perfecta todo el claro.

El capitán ANBU, sorprendido por la explosión y al que le había alcanzado la onda de choque y una pequeña parte de esa energía, se giró lentamente agarrándose el brazo izquierdo, para ver una escena horrible: los cuerpos de sus compañeros, a los que les había dado la explosión de lleno, estaban medio descompuestos y parecía como si hubieran estado muertos durante años. Horrorizado, y sin perder tiempo gastó todas las energías que le quedaban en volver a la aldea para informar de lo que había pasado.

* * *

Haciendo un reconocimiento por la aldea se encontraba cierto equipo formado por un pelinegro con cara de aburrido, una rubia de ojos azules y un... "rechoncho" comiéndose una bolsa de patatas.

-Que problemático...-dijo el pelinegro mientras bostezaba- con todos los equipos que había, va y nos toca a nosotros estar toda la noche despiertos-

-¡Oh vamos deja ya de quejarte, a alguien le tuvo que tocar!-le dijo la rubia, ya molesta. Mientras esos dos seguían discutiendo el de la bolsa de patatas seguía a lo suyo sin hacerles el mínimo caso.

Entonces en cuestión de segundos toda la atención de los tres fue a parar en un chico de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, que llevaba ropa de ANBU, pero había perdido la máscara, entrando tambaleándose por las puertas de konoha. Este, cuando ya notó que se le desvanecieron todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, cayó a plomo sobre el suelo, desmayado.

-¡SAI!- y eso fue lo único que gritaron los tres al unísono al ver a este chico desfallecer por completo.

_**Fin de prólogo**_

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido el prólogo? ¿Voy bien de momento? ¿Un desastre?

De todas maneras podéis dejar vuestras reviews con lo que os ha parecido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo :D (Espero... T.T)


	2. Capítulo 1: La misión

Hola lectores, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. Quiero aclarar que subiré un capítulo por semana.

También quiero decir que intentaré responder a todas las dudas que pueda si es que estas no perjudicarán la trama de la historia al ser respondidas.

**REVIEWS**

_**eudog3**__**: **__gracias ^^. Y en cuanto a tu duda, cuando leas este capítulo lo entenderás._

Aviso que este capítulo está solo para explicar algunas cosas, para darle sentido al fic. Sé que pueda ser algo aburrido pero era necesario si quería que tuviera sentido todo lo que venga adelante u.u

Los personajes de Naruto y Winx no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto e Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**-Antiguas Conexiones-**

_**Capítulo 1: La misión**_

Una mujer rubia con dos coletas se encontraba en su despacho esperando a alguien mientras revisaba todo su papeleo, que no era poco. Solo pasaron unos tres meses desde que una cruenta guerra terminó y, a causa de esto, todavía tenía mucho trabajo en volver a organizar las cosas dentro de la aldea, además de mantener las relaciones con los otros países. Al menos, en tan solo dos meses nombrarían a Kakashi Hatake como el nuevo hokage, sustituyéndola a ella en su trabajo.

*suena la puerta*

-Adelante-dijo esta con la voz firme que la caracterizaba sin quitar la atención de su papeleo.

-Tsunade-sama, ya está aquí el Equipo 7 como lo solicitó- dijo una joven mujer con el pelo negro mientras pasaba al despacho seguida de un grupo de cuatro personas. Este grupo estaba formado por un rubio de ojos azules y marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes, una chica pelirrosa de ojos jade, un pelinegro con unos orbes negros con cara seria y un hombre aparentemente más mayor que los tres anteriores. Este tenía el pelo gris y media cara cubierta.

-Buen trabajo-dijo dirigiéndose a su primera alumna, Shizune- Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake. Os he llamado porque quiero que hagáis una misión algo... especial...- esto último lo dijo con un semblante más serio que de costumbre, y con cierto aire de preocupación.

-¿Cómo que "especial" abuela? Di ya sin rodeos de qué va dattebayo- dijo el que respondía con el nombre de Naruto. Tsunade al ver que el rubio seguía con ese comportamiento se le formó una venita en la frente, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada porque fue Sakura la que golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza.

-¡Más respeto Naruto!-dijo la pelirroja enfadada.

-Auch... eso dolió Sakura-chan

-Mph, dobe...- murmuró el Uchiha al ver a su amigo igual que de costumbre sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-*Suspiro*-y ese fue el antiguo sensei de los tres, el cual en dos meses sería nombrado como el Sexto Hokage de konoha.

Tsunade sonrió disimuladamente al ver que nada había cambiado entre esos cuatro. Y eso en parte era bueno ¿no?

Naruto se convirtió en el héroe que acabó con la Cuarta-Gran-Guerra-Ninja, y aunque fuera verdad que en esos tres meses adquirió más experiencia, en realidad seguía siendo el mismo ninja hiperactivo de siempre. Un par de semanas después de esta guerra, Naruto, tras la muerte del primo de Hinata, Neji, se enamoró de la heredera Hyuga y al fin quedaron como novios.

Sasuke, al terminar con su "viaje de redención", volvió a konoha, pero esta vez sin querer destruirla por haber causado la masacre de su clan, sino intentando seguir con el sueño que una vez tuvo su hermano mayor: protegerla a toda costa y mantener la paz. Al principio, aunque mucha gente de la villa lo quería así, Kakashi y Naruto se encargaron de que Sasuke no recibiera condena por lo que hizo en el pasado, además de que en cierta manera era verdad que, sin la ayuda del Uchiha, tampoco hubieran podido ganar la guerra. Aún así, como los shinobis de la aldea no podían confiar en él, Tsunade se vio obligada a colocarle un sello en su brazo. Este tenía un efecto parecido al que causaban los sellos de "el pájaro enjaulado" que se le colocaban a los Hyuga de la rama secundaria, pero con la única diferencia de que este no era permanente. Así podrían controlar a Sasuke en caso de que volviera a ir en contra de la aldea. El Uchiha no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que pudieran someterlo por las buenas cuando quisieran.

Cabe mencionar que después de la última batalla de Naruto y Sasuke, éstos ya recuperaron sus brazos gracias a Tsunade y a una pequeña ayuda de Orochimaru para volver a reconstruírselos. Claro está que debían tenerlos vendados hasta que pasara un tiempo para volver a poder usarlos en su máximo rendimiento.

Sakura se convirtió oficialmente en la primera al mando de la salud de la aldea sustituyendo a Tsunade, aparte de que se le concedió su propio escuadrón de ninja-médicos quienes debían seguir sus órdenes. Y en cuanto a la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke, era algo... complicada. Sakura todavía seguía pensando en las palabras que le dijo el azabache al despedirse para ir a hacer su viaje, pero aún no había encontrado el valor para volver a hablar con él del tema, así que de momento eran "amigos". Amigos de una forma muy extraña y a veces un poco incómoda, pero al fin y al cabo amigos.

Y por último Kakashi, que decidió seguir el sueño que una vez tuvo su amigo Obito, llegar a convertirse en hokage. Por lo que aceptó el cargo que le ofrecieron y tan solo en unos meses sería nombrado como el Sexto Hokage de Konoha sustituyendo a Tsunade.

-Supongo que ya os habréis enterado de lo sucedido con el escuadrón ANBU que se fue a una misión el otro día- continuó explicándoles Tsunade acerca de la misión- El último sobreviviente del grupo, Sai, ha-

-¿¡Sai está bien!?- saltó de repente el rubio interrumpiendo a la hokage.

-Ejem... como iba diciendo, hace tan solo unas horas que despertó de su coma, y nos contó todos los detalles acerca de lo ocurrido. Resulta que todos los ANBU murieron en un accidente durante el desarrollo de su misión. Quiero que vosotros retoméis esa misión que quedó por terminar- mencionó la Hokage (N/A: Por cierto, algo que se me olvidó mencionar y que no sabía dónde poner: después de la guerra, debido a que hubieron varias bajas en el personal, pusieron a Sai como capitán de un escuadrón ANBU por su experiencia adquirida durante los años que estuvo en Raíz sirviendo a Danzou).

-¿Y qué clase de misión es esa?- preguntó el Uchiha intentando ir ya al grano.

-La misión de los ANBU consistía en ir a investigar unas ruinas que aparecieron recientemente cerca de la frontera con el país de la lluvia- les aclaró Tsunade.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo? Creí que cuando dijiste que era algo "especial" no lo decías con sarcasmo- se quejó Naruto.

Tsunade ante ese comentario, sonrió de medio lado- Creo que debería de haber mencionado antes que es una misión clasificada de rango S- y con eso supo que respondió a todas sus preguntas cuando el jinchuuriki abrió aún más los ojos.

-¿Entonces...?- intentó preguntar Naruto atónito una vez más.

-¡Ya está bien de preguntas!- gritó la hokage golpeando su mesa- ¡Los datos que faltan os los miráis por el camino, no podemos perder más tiempo!- dijo, y acto seguido le entregó a Kakashi el pergamino con todos los detalles.

Cuando el equipo 7 ya se fue, dejaron solas a Tsunade y a su asistenta, quien llevaba una especie de carpeta con un montón de papeles bajo el brazo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Habéis averiguado algo?- le preguntó la antigua sannin a la pelinegra.

-En cuanto a su estado de salud, no ha habido cambios. Pero... lo más raro es que el equipo ha descubierto que la causa de su coma no fue debida a la falta de chakra, sino a unos rastros de una energía extraña que se expanden desde su brazo izquierdo hacia todo el resto de su cuerpo- le mencionó esta, mientras Tsunade ponía una cara de "Eso es imposible".

-De todos modos buen trabajo- respondió esta. Shizune dijo que seguirían investigando, agachó la cabeza en forma de respeto, y acto seguido, se marchó.

-"Espero que no ocurra nada grave, acabamos de salir de una guerra"- se mencionó mentalmente mientras miraba hacia la ventana con un signo claro de preocupación ante un mal presentimiento.

_**Fin de capítulo**_

* * *

¡Y bueno, ya está terminado el cap.1! :D

Como he dicho antes subiré el cap. 2 la semana que viene.

Y se aceptan reviews de todo tipo (claro está sin insultar), desde críticas constructivas a lo que os está pareciendo el fic.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 2: La puerta de piedra

Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2 como prometí.

En el cap. de la semana pasada no hubo nada "interesante" respecto a la trama del fic, pero la historia ya empezará a desarrollarse más en este capítulo.

Y... y ya no tengo nada más que decir xD Sólo que gracias por leer esta historia y a todos los que la siguen.

¡Espero que os guste! ^^

Los personajes de Naruto y Winx no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto e Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**-Antiguas Conexiones-**

_**Capítulo 2: La puerta de piedra**_

Después de haberles encargado una misión clase S, cierto equipo iba atravesando un bosque mientras saltaban de un árbol a otro rumbo hacia el oeste, lo que a primera vista parecería que se dirigían al país de la lluvia, pero no exactamente. Según ponía en el pergamino con los datos de la misión en cuestión, tenían que retomar la investigación de aquellas ruinas en las que murieron varios ANBU de konoha durante un reconocimiento.

Gracias a las coordenadas que les dejó Sai, no les costó ni mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo encontrar esas ruinas. Éstas, como vieron anteriormente los ANBU, estaban situadas en el centro de un claro, o más bien una especie de solar, del bosque.

Al acercarse un poco a ellas, se quedaron viendo con algunas expresiones de horror unos cuatro cuerpos que reconocieron como los ANBU muertos puesto a que aún llevaban sus uniformes, pero... de lo que venían siendo sus cuerpos... no quedaban más que los huesos. Eso fue lo más extraño. ¿Apenas llevaban muertos tres días y ya se habían descompuesto? No cuadraba. Aún extrañados, y Naruto con cara de querer olvidar lo que había visto, entraron en esos viejos edificios que formaban las misteriosas ruinas. Como las escaleras de la otra vez que bajaban al "sótano" seguían activadas, no les costó demasiado tiempo verlas, por lo que bajaron por ellas. Al ver lo que había allí abajo, pusieron las mismas expresiones que los ANBU varios días atrás. Se encontraron en aquella sala pentagonal con letras extrañas y dibujos por las paredes.

Sasuke se interesó por todos esos escritos y dibujos. Al ver esas letras extrañas de las inscripciones y el dibujo de alguien que parecía Rikudou Sennin, activó su rinnegan y cambió su cara a una de sorpresa, haciendo parecer a los que lo vieran que él sí que podía leer perfectamente lo que ponía.

Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura vieron, enfrente de una de las paredes, el cuerpo del quinto ANBU que faltaba. Éste, al igual que los otros shinobis del exterior, estaba en los huesos. Mientras que Kakashi se puso a inspeccionarlo, Naruto se fijó en una puerta de piedra que sobresalía de la pared, pero ésta estaba un poco abierta. En ella había una especie de símbolo que brillaba con una luz verde.

La vista de Sakura fue a parar a Sasuke, quien estaba mirando muy fijamente las inscripciones de la pared. Ni siquiera se movía. La chica estuvo a punto de llamar la atención del Uchiha, cuando se oyó un ruido resonando por toda la sala. Sonaba a como si estuvieran arrastrando algo muy pesado por el suelo de piedra.

Así es, Naruto se puso a abrir del todo aquella puerta extraña, que momentos antes estaba entornada. No le dio tiempo a nadie a decir nada, porque en cuestión de segundos, al abrirse del todo, un fuerte resplandor rodeó a los shinobis por completo, y al apagarse... ya no quedaba ni un alma en la sala, ni siquiera en las ruinas.

* * *

Una mujer de cabello púrpura se encontraba en su despacho, el cual cabe mencionar que tenía una decoración algo... tenebrosa. Ésta estaba revisando varios libros y pergaminos. Suspiró, cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos y se puso a revisar otro manuscrito, los cuales estaban llenos de polvo. Siguió con su labor hasta que de pronto, la mujer se puso alerta, y acto seguido se produjo un temblor que hace que varios de los libros y pergaminos se cayesen de la mesa. La bola de cristal que tenía a su lado se puso a brillar sin control. Algunos cristales se agrietaron. Y cuando parecía que venía lo peor, todo se detiene de la misma manera en la que había empezado, sin avisar. Minutos después, entra una mujer con el pelo negro y con unas mechas blancas, que parecía algo nerviosa y preocupada.

-¡Directora! ¿Está bien?- preguntó con claro nerviosismo esta mujer que acababa de entrar.

-Yo sí que estoy bien, pero yo me preocuparía más por los pergaminos de la biblioteca-dijo la del pelo púrpura- Todos ellos contienen antiguos hechizos muy poderosos e importantes para Torre de Nubes*.

-No se preocupe, en cuanto sentimos el temblor nos encargamos de ponerles un hechizo de protección- dijo la profesora del pelo negro- ¿Y bien, usted a que cree que se debió el terremoto? No parecía uno normal, además de que no son nada comunes por esta zona.

-Tienes razón de que no era normal. Y lo digo porque al parecer la magia presente no reaccionó muy bien ante él- dijo mientras señalaba a su bola de cristal con la mirada, la cual, segundos antes se había vuelto loca mientras emitía destellos sin control alguno.

-¿Entonces a qué cree que se debió?- le preguntó la profesora.

-No lo sé... pero para precaución activaré la magia de protección de la escuela. No dejéis que ninguna estudiante salga de aquí hasta nuevo aviso- le dijo la directora con voz autoritaria mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se marchaba con paso firme, dejando para otro momento los pergaminos y libros que tenía que revisar. La profesora simplemente asintió y se marchó ella también.

* * *

Una peli naranja iba caminando por un largo pasillo mientras hablaba animadamente con alguien por su móvil. En realidad, ese "alguien" era cierto rubio con el pelo que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros. Ambos se comportaban como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si ya se hubieran olvidado de todo lo que pasó apenas un mes atrás.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- le preguntó ésta.

-Lo siento Bloom, pero hoy tengo que ir a una reunión con mis padres a mi planeta, y no puedo faltar otra vez o tendré problemas- le dijo su novio rubio, el futuro rey de Eraklyon, el príncipe Sky.

-Oh...- dijo un poco desilusionada- ¿Entonces... mañana?

-Mira Bloom... voy a tener que quedarme allí unos días, y no podré verte hasta que pase un tiempo..., pero te prometo que en cuanto vuelva podrás llevarme a los sitios que tú quieras- le contestó él-... lo siento.

-... Oh, no pasa nada, yo también estoy un poco ocupada aquí... no te preocupes por eso.

-Bueno... adiós- se despidió este.

-A...diós- dijo Bloom, pero cuando se dio cuenta Sky ya había colgado.

Llegó a su habitación, se recostó sobre su cama con los pies colgando, miró al techo y suspiró. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sky y ella pudieron estar juntos? Desde que Valtor fue derrotado habían estado demasiado ocupados como para poder verse en persona...

... es verdad, ¿qué pasó con Valtor? Pues que después de acabar con él, Faragonda y los otros directores se encargaron de devolver los artilugios robados por Valtor a sus respectivos planetas. Como solo pasó un mes, todavía quedaban demasiadas cosas por arreglar en el universo Magix, puesto que el mago la lió muy bien: en unos planetas se formaron revueltas por los objetos robados, en otros cundió el pánico, y otros entraron absurdamente en guerra echándose las culpas unos a otros. Pero solucionar eso o no, ya dependía del gobierno de los mundos afectados, por lo que sólo podían esperar a que todo se arreglase.

En la habitación entró Flora, una chica con el pelo castaño claro y muy amiga de Bloom.

-Bloom, me preguntaba si querrías venir con nosotras a tomar un helado... ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó el hada de la naturaleza con preocupación al ver a su amiga con esa triste expresión en la cara.

-No, no pasa nada. En seguida bajo- dijo rápidamente y fingiendo una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

-Está bien... Te esperaremos abajo- y, acto seguido, Flora se fue todavía sospechando algo.

La pelirroja suspiró una vez más y empezó a prepararse para salir a la calle. Para intentar animarse empezó a pensar un poco más positivamente. Tampoco es que fuera el fin del mundo ¿verdad? Entonces recompuso su ánimo. No podía dejar que una cosa así le afectara tanto, tarde o temprano se acabarían volviendo a ver. Con nuevos ánimos terminó de vestirse y bajó a donde la esperaban las demás.

* * *

-¿...dónde... dónde estoy?- dijo alguien con voz temblorosa, mientras se terminaba de levantar y con la vista, todavía algo borrosa, se ponía a inspeccionar el entorno.

_**Fin de capítulo**_

* * *

***:Torre Nubosa en Latinoamérica, poned cómo preferís que lo escriba, sinceramente no me importa mucho.**

¡Gracias por leer! :D

Hasta la semana que viene.


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué sitio es este?

¡Lo siento! .

Perdón por no haber podido subir capítulo a tiempo. Tenía pensado subirlo domingo pero entre que tenía que estudiar y unos problemas que tuve con mi ordenador no pude.

De ahora en adelante seguramente tendré que actualizar cada más tiempo, la verdad es que no sé cuanto... pero prometo que de ninguna manera dejaré el fic ¡Ninguna!

De todos modos aquí tenéis el cap. 3 y este es un poco más largo, no sé si lo notaréis al leerlo, pero aquí está.

Por favor, dejar vuestras reviews. Eso me haría muy feliz ;_; (momento dramático)...

(Se recompone) Nah, ya enserio me gustaría saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien, y si no, si queréis me podéis aconsejar para mejorar la historia y así intentar hacerla al gusto de todos.

Y ya paro de molestar.

¡Disfrutad! :D

Los personajes de Naruto y Winx no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto e Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**-Antiguas Conexiones-**

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué sitio es este?**_

-¿...dónde... dónde estoy?- dijo alguien con voz temblorosa, mientras se terminaba de levantar y con la vista, todavía algo borrosa, se ponía a inspeccionar el entorno.

"_¿Qué había pasado?", "¿Cómo había llegado allí?" _y sobre todo_"¿Por qué?"_, eran muchas de las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de cierta chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes, quien, al despertarse, se encontraba en un sitio completamente diferente al que estaba momentos antes. Empezó a mirar todo, extrañada, hasta que de pronto a su cabeza llegaron varios recuerdos de lo que verdaderamente pasó. El caso es que recordó que se encontraban haciendo una misión de clase S investigando unas ruinas, el baka de Naruto movió una puerta extraña, al parecer se desmayó y... allí se encontraba, en un lugar desconocido, desorientada y con una notable falta de chakra.

Cabe destacar que el sitio tampoco era muy acogedor: oscuro, húmedo y frío ¿Podía ser peor? Pues sí, porque las cosas todavía empeoraron más aún cuando algo así como un rugido muy desagradable sonó por todo el lugar, haciendo eco con las paredes. A la chica le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y no le hizo falta tener instintos shinobi para saber que debía alejarse de allí cuanto antes, porque, es más, solo un idiota se habría quedado allí esperando a ver lo que pasaría.

E hizo bien, porque en ese entonces, de entre las sombras salió un monstruo de piedra de ojos rojos y rasgados. La chica miró algo extrañada a la criatura, aunque no es como si de donde ella venía no hubiera cosas iguales o más raras, en realidad aquel monstruo le recordó mucho a los golems de piedra que solían hacer los ninjas de la aldea oculta de la roca. En todo caso, en condiciones normales Sakura hubiera podido destrozarlo de un puñetazo, pero debido a su falta de chakra tuvo que limitarse a huir, puesto que no hubiera podido hacer mucho y no era tan tonta como para arriesgarse y comprobarlo.

El caso es que la kunoichi se fijó en que se encontraba en unas mazmorras subterráneas debido a que vio varias celdas dentro de los muros, todas ellas vacías. Atravesó corriendo todo el pasillo en el que estaba, que parecía interminable, hasta que llegó a una sala vacía, se escondió allí y esperó. Siguió escondida conteniendo la respiración hasta el momento en el que dejaron de escucharse los pasos del monstruo de piedra por el pasillo. Y entonces lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras se recomponía del susto anterior se puso a observar más detenidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Por la cantidad de libros y estanterías que había le pareció mucho una biblioteca. En ella también había varias mesas con unos frascos de cristal de formas extrañas, todos ellos llenos de polvo y bastante viejos puesto que parecía que no los habían usado en mucho tiempo, fuera para lo que fuera que los utilizaran...

Sakura se puso a echar una ojeada a aquellos libros. La verdad fue que no encontró nada interesante, o por lo menos, nada que pudiera entender con claridad. Todos ellos hablaban de cosas como: _"Pociones y embrujos"_,_ "Los secretos de la magia negra" _o_ "Las antiguas brujas"_. En esos momentos solo pasó una cosa por la cabeza de la pelirrosa, y era: -"¿Qué demonios es una bruja?"-

En todos sus años como kunoichi nunca había oído hablar, ni si quiera una sola vez, de la palabra "bruja", y lo curioso era que prácticamente todos los libros a los que les echó un vistazo hablaban de "brujas" y "brujería". Al parecer había una biblioteca entera sobre el tema ¿Tan interesante era para escribir tanto de él?

Dejó todos los libros en el mismo lugar en el que los encontró, mientras que, en el proceso, se fijó en uno de ellos que llamaba la atención. Este tenía los bordes dorados y, puede que fuera su imaginación, pero sintió que el libro la "llamaba" hacia él.

Sakura, tentada, se dispuso a cogerlo. Cuando tiró un poco de él para sacarlo del estante, una luz cegadora la envolvió. Y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en la biblioteca, ahora se encontraba en una sala algo oscura y con varias puertas extrañas, todo ello con una decoración algo... gótica.

Entonces frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántas veces le podía pasar eso en un día? ¿Ya ocurrió antes con las ruinas y ahora esto? ¿Es que le estaban gastando una broma o qué? La kunoichi, al no tener otra opción, siguió avanzando y cuando se dispuso a tocar una de esas extrañas puertas ésta desapareció.

-¿... Genjutsu?- se preguntó la joven. Después se puso a remover su chakra por el cuerpo pero no consiguió nada. Extrañada de que no hubo ningún resultado, revisó si realmente estaba atrapada en un genjutsu, pero, como sospechaba, no detectó ninguna anomalía. ¿Entonces si no era un genjutsu, qué estaba pasando exactamente en ese sitio? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

* * *

En la oficina de Torre de Nubes se encontraba la directora Griffin meditando después de activar el sistema de seguridad de la escuela y haber ordenado a los profesores que les dijeran a las alumnas que no salieran de sus habitaciones. Pero su meditación fue interrumpida cuando notó que algo o alguien había activado el sistema de seguridad. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: la primera, que una estudiante incauta desobedeció la orden y salió de su cuarto, o la segunda, que había un intruso dentro de la escuela. En realidad la más probable era la segunda, puesto que había colocado un hechizo en todas las puertas de las habitaciones y así de esa manera sabría cuando se abren, pero no detectó nada. Eso lo explicaba.

Entonces fue a revisar su bola de cristal para comprobarlo, y en el acto descubrió que su segunda teoría era la correcta: había un intruso, o más bien una intrusa. Una joven de cabellos rosados y (para Griffin) ropa un tanto extraña, se encontraba perdida por los pasillos de Torre de Nubes. Cuando la joven se disponía a agarrar una puerta para abrirla, ésta desaparecía o cambiaba de lugar –"Al parecer la escuela se puso a jugar con ella"- pensó Griffin con una sonrisa algo cínica.

Volviendo con Sakura, ésta estaba ya harta de todo eso. Y como durante ese tiempo recuperó un poco de chakra, lo usó para concentrarlo en una mano y golpear el suelo con ella, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Griffin se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la escena por su bola de cristal. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien que tuviera tanta fuerza? A la bruja al principio le pareció una persona normal. Es más, demasiado normal. Casi podía jurar que se trataba de una humana al no notar ninguna energía mágica en ella. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Cómo podía una humana hacer eso?

Cuando el polvo que hubo debido al golpe se levantó, se pudo observar que la kunoichi había abierto un agujero de un tamaño considerable en el suelo. Sakura, no teniendo ninguna intención de seguir en ese lugar, descendió saltando por la fisura hasta que se dio cuenta de que había caído en los mismos pasillos de las mazmorras en las que estuvo anteriormente. Bueno, era mejor ese lugar que el de antes que no pudo abrir ni una maldita puerta.

* * *

En un bosque, no demasiado alejado de Torre de Nubes, se situaba una aldea oculta (no una ninja) que muy pocas personas conocían, y que estaba habitada por unos seres bastante curiosos. Éstos eran como personas en miniatura y con alas, al parecer de algún tipo de insecto. Aquellas que ayudaban y establecían fuertes lazos con las hadas y que cada una tenía un don único. Así es, las llamadas Pixies.

Aparte de ayudar a las hadas y establecer amistad con ellas, las Pixies se encargaban de guardar la cuarta parte del códice, la llave al que se suponía que era el poder definitivo, el Realix. Pero tras la derrota de Lord Darkar terminaron por destruir el códice para evitar que volviera a suceder otra situación similar a la que pasaron.

Y después de las complicaciones con Valtor, la aldea parecía un sitio muy tranquilo y alegre. Se podían observar a varias pixies ir de aquí para allá haciendo sus respectivas labores. Pero nos vamos a centrar en cierta hadita con el pelo rosa fucsia y alas de un color azulado dirigiéndose con prisa a lo que parecía ser una vivienda de la aldea.

Entró en ella y se acercó rápidamente a otra pixie de pelo anaranjado. Ésta a su vez estaba situada enfrente de una que estaba durmiendo agitadamente.

-¡Por fin llegas Lockette! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡No se me dan bien este tipo de situaciones!- dijo alterada la pixie de cabellos naranjas la cual llevaba dos coletas.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado exactamente?- le preguntó la pixie de los portales.

-Pues que a Piff le está pasando algo y no sé qué hacer, por eso te he llamado- contestó la pixie llamada Chatta. Ambas se giraron y vieron a la pequeña hadita, que al parecer se llamaba Piff, durmiendo mientras emitía sollozos y se movía agitando sus bracitos.

-¿Una pesadilla quizás?- le preguntó Lockette.

-¡Eso mismo pensé yo! Pero creo que hay algo más. Las pesadillas de Piff no suelen durar demasiado, ¡pero lleva así todo el día!- contestó Chatta alterándose y perdiendo la compostura.

La pixie del pelo fucsia se puso a pensar detenidamente, como intentando recordar algo reciente, hasta que...

-¡Ya sé! ¿Recuerdas que hace un par de horas hubo un temblor tan fuerte que tuvieron que activar el hechizo de protección en la aldea pero luego lo tomamos como un simple terremoto?- preguntó de carrerilla Lockette casi ahogándose por la falta de aire.

-Sí..., ¿pero qué tiene que ver?- preguntó extrañada Chatta.

-Pues que después empecé a sentir de repente una presencia extraña cerca de aquí- dijo la pelirrosa con un tono de voz un poco más preocupado- y ya sabes lo sensible que es Piff a ese tipo de cosas, ella lo estará sintiendo cinco veces más fuerte- le aclaró a la pelinaranja.

-Para un momento... ¿Quieres decir que durante el terremoto apareció cerca de la aldea una presencia extraña y por eso Piff está así?- intentó resumirse Chatta para terminar de entenderlo mientras su amiga asentía a todo lo que ella decía- ¿Y qué crees que pueda ser?

-Pues la verdad no lo sé... Pero es algo que nunca había sentido antes. Es como... una energía inmensa, y... aterradora- dijo con voz preocupada la pixie de los portales mientras sentía como se estremecía, y de paso provocaba un escalofrío en su amiga.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí se podía observar a una persona acostada encima de una roca, al parecer, desmayada con la boca para arriba.

-**¡Despierta mocoso!- **dijo alguien con una voz ronca y profunda que de noche helaría la piel a cualquiera que no estuviera familiarizado con ella. Al ver que no hubo ningún resultado, el ser que era el dueño de esa voz frunció el ceño y se puso a gritar con más fuerza -**¡Te he dicho que te despiertes Naruto!**-

-¿Qué quieres Kurama? Déjame dormir un poco más...- le contestó el chico rubio mientras se revolvía por el suelo como intentado encontrar la posición cómoda. Al notar cierto dolor de espalda entreabrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre una superficie tan dura como una roca... literalmente encima de una. Ahora abriendo los ojos del todo por la sorpresa y sin poder decir ni una palabra volvió a cerrarlos y a ponerse sobre una posición de meditar para que, al volver a abrirlos, encontrarse en un espacio completamente diferente, más específicamente el interior del sello que mantenía encerrado al Kyubi dentro de su cuerpo.

El caso es que cuando se dio cuenta, el zorro se encontraba enfrente suyo, bastante molesto al parecer, y con cara de enfado.

-¿Qué significa esto Kurama? ¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó el rubio mientras se vio como el bijuu, si era posible, fruncía más el ceño.

-**¡No me vengas con preguntas! ¡Llevo horas intentando despertarte!**\- rugió el kyubi -**¡Y no, no sé donde estamos ni me importa, si tanto te interesa!**

-Pe-pero, ¿no estábamos haciendo una misión? ¿Y luego... y después... y?- empezó a tartamudear Naruto mientras que Kurama suspiró sonoramente intentando controlarse de no hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera en un futuro no muy lejano. Cuando ambos se calmaron, cada uno a su modo, empezaron con las supuestas explicaciones.

-Sigo sin saber dónde estamos y qué ha pasado- dijo el Uzumaki bajando un poco el tono de voz al que tenía antes mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos del gigantesco zorro que tenía enfrente de él. El bijuu por su parte también hacía lo mismo.

-**Je... ¿te suena de algo una puerta de piedra... la cual TÚ moviste?- **le preguntó el bijuu de nueve colas mientras cerraba los ojos y le sonreía a su jinchuuriki con forma de burla. Al principio, a Naruto le molestó el tono de voz que usó Kurama y estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero se calló al recordarlo todo, y tuvo que reconocer de mala gana para sí mismo que por esa vez el zorro tenía razón.

\- ... ¡Cómo sea!- exclamó Naruto mientras sacudía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha- Lo más importante: ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó ya más serio el ninja cambiando drásticamente su actitud de la que tenía segundos antes. El zorro lo miró alzando una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-**Ya te he dicho que no lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que bastante lejos de las naciones elementales- **le contestó el kyubi con una voz mucho más calmada a la de antes, lo cual era raro en él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Naruto con cara de incredulidad mientras Kurama cerraba los ojos.

-**Pues que, no sé tú, pero yo no he notado ningún chakra por los alrededores desde que estamos aquí**\- empezó a explicarse el zorro- **Y aunque nos encontráramos lejos de una zona habitada por personas al menos sería capaz de sentir algo, por mínimo que fuera. Pero aquí pasa todo lo contrario. Excepto tres, que supongo que serán los de tus amigos, no capto ningún chakra en kilómetros a la redonda.**

**-**Mmm... ¿Y eso cómo es posible?- y entonces ahí fue hasta donde llegó la paciencia de Kurama con el rubio.

-**¡QUE NO LO SÉ! ¡Yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que está a mi alcance! ¡Es cosa tuya si quieres entenderlo o no, pero no te tomes demasiada confianza conmigo, mocoso!**-la voz del zorro retumbaba por todo el lugar haciendo parecer que fuera imposible que pudiera gritar más.

-Al menos sabemos que Sasuke y los demás se encuentran en este mismo lugar- dijo el rubio intentando pensar lo más positivamente posible- ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-**Querrás decir que qué vas a hacer tú, yo me voy a dormir**-le contestó el bijuu socarronamente.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Enserio me vas hacer esto?- le gritó Naruto con una venita en la frente.

-**Mph... Sólo te pienso decir que cerca de aquí hay una ciudad, creo que al norte... Lo extraño es que noto una energía extraña en sus habitantes en vez de ser chakra. Y no me preguntes más, es todo lo que te voy a decir**\- dijo mientras se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos para echarse una siesta, dejando solo a su jinchuuriki.

Naruto, cuando vio que el zorro se durmió rápidamente, se concentró para que su conciencia volviera al mundo exterior. Cuando abrió los ojos, se fijó que se encontraba en un bosque, que la verdad era que no parecía nada del otro mundo. Miró hacia el sol para saber su posición y así averiguar dónde estaba el norte, y de esa manera empezó a caminar hacia la tan extraña ciudad sin chakra que mencionó Kurama momentos antes.

_**Fin de capítulo**_

* * *

Y hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente! :D


	5. Capítulo 4: Nuevos y extraños lugares

Hola ¿Tardé mucho en subir? Y si es así lo siento.

Aquí está el capítulo 4. Me da la impresión que cada vez los estoy haciendo más largos, no sé cómo pero es sin querer... Pero mejor así xD

Y no os olvidéis que podéis dejar vuestras reviews con lo que os pareció.

Disfrutadlo :D

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Diálogos de personajes-

-"Pensamientos de personajes"-

_Flashbacks_

"_Frases escritas en algún sitio dentro de la historia"_

*Sonidos*

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los personajes de Naruto y Winx no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto e Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**-Antiguas conexiones-**

_**Capítulo 4: Nuevos y extraños lugares**_

La capital de Magix a simple vista podía parecer una ciudad muy rica y bastante moderna en todos los sentidos (por las calles circulaban coches voladores). La gente paseaba tranquilamente mientras se paraban a observar los variados establecimientos que había en cada esquina de cada calle. Cabe mencionar que en las tiendas vendían de todo: ropa, comida, medicinas, herramientas, utensilios de cocina, gafas, libros... en fin, de todo.

Pero entre todo ese lujo siempre había, en todas las ciudades, lo que vendrían siendo "los barrios bajos", y de eso tampoco se libraba Magix. Entre los callejones de esta ciudad se podía observar a una figura encapuchada mientras que esta, cautelosamente de no ser vista por nadie, se movía pesadamente de un lugar a otro, casi pareciendo que estuviera cojeando.

La figura, cuando encontró un lugar más aislado, se dejó caer por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio y se quitó la capucha que le cubría toda la cabeza, dejando a la vista sus cabellos azabaches.

Sasuke Uchiha no estaba teniendo para nada un buen día. Primero se despertó en un lugar extraño, todo lleno de libros y después acabó paseando por los callejones de una ciudad completamente desconocida. Aparte de que casi no tenía chakra y estaba malherido después de un pequeño encuentro que tuvo con unos "lunáticos", o como los describió mentalmente el azabache al ver, sobre todo, su forma de vestir.

_*CLANK*_

_A lo lejos se empezó a escuchar un sonido metálico que resonaba por todo el lugar._

_*CLANK*_

_Daba la impresión que el ruido se podía escuchar cada vez más fuerte y de forma más clara... Sí, definitivamente era un sonido metálico, pero sonaba un poco diferente al que haría un metal al chocar fuertemente contra algo sólido. No se podía explicar bien con simples palabras._

_*CLANK*_

_Pasó un tiempo y empezó a escucharse constantemente siguiendo un ritmo, como las agujas de un reloj._

_Aquel ruido llegó a oídos de un joven que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la boca un poco abierta. El constante sonido se le metió en la cabeza y después hizo que se despertara. Primero arrugó los párpados y luego abrió los ojos de golpe. Parpadeó varias veces para aclararse la vista, y cuando ya dejó de ver borroso se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para él. Lo primero que vio fue el techo. Este tenía un color anaranjado y había varios arcos que lo sostenían. Después giró un poco la cabeza para darse cuenta que el lugar en el que se encontraba era una biblioteca en toda regla. Todo estaba lleno de estantes repletos de libros y varias mesas con algunos asientos, probablemente para sentarse y leer._

_Se levantó con cierta dificultad apoyándose sobre brazos y piernas, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran falta de chakra. Calculó que más o menos le daría para un Chidori, pero poco más, por lo que debía de tener cuidado._

_Estuvo varios segundos quieto hasta que fue completamente consciente de aquel sonido metálico chocando constantemente. Se dirigió hacia un gran ventanal de la sala, el cual daba a una especie de campo de entrenamiento. Después se dio cuenta de que había varias personas luchando entre ellas a golpe de espada. Las armas que utilizaban no se parecían a nada que el azabache hubiera visto antes. Las hojas de las espadas estaban hechas de un material que parecía cristal de colores brillante, pero a juzgar por el sonido, eran iguales o más resistentes que el propio metal. Lo cual era bastante extraño para él._

_Sasuke se les quedó mirando un rato y se dio cuenta en varias ocasiones que ninguno de ellos pretendía matar al contrario, por lo que debían de estar entrenando simplemente. Aparte de eso, también se fijó en que todos ellos tenían cierta habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y no sólo en el manejo de armas. _

_Al cabo de un rato de estar mirándolos absortamente y perdido en sus pensamientos, se volvió a centrar. Y lo primero que se preguntó fue -"¿Y ahora qué?"-_

_Acto seguido empezó a buscar una salida por toda la sala hasta que encontró unas escaleras y bajó por ellas. Estas llevaban a un patio con baldosas de piedra y varias columnas sosteniendo el techado que cubría una parte del lugar. A través de las columnas pudo ver con más claridad que por allí se podía acceder a aquel campo de entrenamiento si seguía bajando escalones. En ese momento lo que le pareció lo más sensato fue intentar pasar desapercibido avanzando por el tejado. No sabía si esas personas eran amigables o no pero en su situación actual no le apetecía para nada comprobarlo._

_Ya en el techo estuvo andando un buen rato hasta que encontró una ventana y entró por ella. Descendió por la pared cuando estuvo en un lugar más aislado y llegó al suelo. Entonces al momento escuchó un rugido a lo lejos y cuando se giró..._

_-¿Qué demonios...?- apenas pudo decir el azabache mientras se quedaba de piedra._

_Enfrente de él se encontraba algo que minutos antes no creía que fuera más que una simple leyenda: cuerpo de un gran reptil, alas y cuernos en la cabeza. Definitivamente ESO no se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que un dragón. Exacto, un dragón. Esos seres que escupen fuego y vuelan, y que solo salen en leyendas y cuentos para críos de siete años, o al menos eso eran para el Uchiha antes de tener uno a pocos metros delante._

_El animal, por llamarlo así, se encontraba enseñando los dientes y tenía la cabeza agachada como si estuviera a punto de abalanzarse sobre el shinobi. Muy mal momento de luchar para Sasuke. Pero bueno... ¿qué se le iba a hacer? No teniendo ninguna otra opción, el azabache se puso en posición preparándose para el inminente ataque de la criatura, la cual mediría unos tres o cuatro metro de alto, suficiente como para ser capaz de matar fácilmente a una persona._

_La criatura se abalanzó sobre él pero el shinobi lo esquivó con cierta facilidad. Puede que el dragón fuera más grande, pero él seguía siendo más rápido. Luego fue él el que pasó al ataque, y después de comprobar varias veces que su piel era bastante dura como para ser atravesada fácilmente por su Chokuto, no tuvo más alternativa que usar parte del poco chakra que le quedaba. Y con Chidori en mano, atravesó al dragón por el cuello, dejándolo muerto en el suelo._

_-¡Alto ahí!- gritó alguien de repente a sus espaldas mientras que el Uchiha se giró bruscamente- ¿¡Quién mierda eres tú!?_

_Se trataban de dos personas quienes ya estaban apuntándole con esas extrañas espadas. El azabache calculó que más o menos tendrían su misma edad, año arriba año abajo. Uno tenía el pelo de un color morado y cara de enfadado, y el otro era castaño. Y ahora que los veía más de cerca se fijó en que iban vestidos igual y con unas ropas muy ridículas a su parecer: traje blanco y azul ajustado al cuerpo y una capa. Ni Rock Lee se atrevería a ponerse eso._

_-¡Responde!- volvió a gritar el de cabello púrpura._

_Sasuke chasqueó la lengua molesto, adiós discreción, ya lo descubrieron. _

_-Mph... no tengo obligación de deciros nada- pero aun así prefirió seguir con su actitud fría ocultando su fastidio para mantener su orgullo como todo Uchiha que era._

_-¿¡Qué!?- el peli-morado frunció todavía más el ceño y se dispuso a cargar contra el azabache, pero el del pelo castaño le detuvo._

_-Cálmate Riven, ya has visto lo que fue capaz de hacer, debemos tener cuidado- dijo a su compañero. Lo que verdaderamente pasó desde su punto de vista fue que, mientras volvían de su entrenamiento diario, vieron a un joven desconocido de cabellos azabaches atravesando a un dragón-montura con lo que vendría siendo a su parecer una especie de magia de electricidad como la de Stormy, aunque en realidad no se parecía a nada que hubieran visto antes. Después de eso, el animal cayó muerto al suelo, dejando debajo de él un charco de sangre._

_-Somos dos contra uno, y nosotros tenemos años de entrenamiento y formación, ¿qué podría pasar?- dijo arrogantemente mientras iba contra el shinobi con su espada. Su amigo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza haciendo alusión a que era un caso perdido, y después fue él también a ayudarle._

_Sasuke desenvainó su espada y activó al momento su Sharingan. Primero le vino un ataque frontal por parte del peli-morado y lo bloqueó con la Chokuto. Estuvieron forcejeando unos segundos hasta que el Uchiha detectó un ataque desde arriba, era su otro oponente. El shinobi se apartó de allí para librarse del forcejeo de espadas y cuando se recompuso le propinó una patada al castaño en el estómago lanzándolo a volar por varios metros. Riven maldijo por lo bajo y siguió con el ceño fruncido._

_El cansancio ya empezaba a hacerse presente en Sasuke. Tener tan poco chakra traía sus consecuencias, y no era solo porque no pudiera hacer jutsus, sino también porque su resistencia disminuía mucho y acabaría llegando a un punto en el que ni siquiera pudiera moverse._

_Entonces volvieron a contraatacar. Y esta vez los golpes le venían por todos lados. Aun teniendo el Sharingan, debido al cansancio, apenas pudo esquivar varios ataques ejecutados por sus dos oponentes con aquellas espadas, por lo que recibió varios cortes superficiales por su cuerpo... Aunque en realidad se concentraban solamente sobre sus piernas y brazos..._

_..._

_¡Ahora lo entendía! Su objetivo desde el principio no era matarlo, ni mucho menos, sino más bien hacerle las suficientes heridas como para inmovilizarlo y así ser capaces de capturarlo. No sabía qué pretendían hacer con él exactamente, pero evidentemente no se iba a dejar atrapar ni por ellos ni por nadie. Y fue entonces que tuvo que valerse de la última alternativa que le quedaba: huir. Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que huiría así como así de un combate, es más, no le gustaba para nada esa idea. Él tenía su orgullo. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Además seguía siendo un shinobi entrenado para todo tipo de situaciones. No era como por ejemplo Naruto, quien, conociéndole, preferiría acabar muerto antes que tener que echar por patas. Durante todos sus años de experiencia aprendió que a veces, si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que hacer cosas que no te agradan del todo._

_Aun con el fastidio de lo que tenía pensado hacer, recogió su Chokuto y se la guardó, y acto seguido sacó una bomba de humo y la lanzó contra el suelo mientras sus rivales lo miraban desconcertados. Entonces se formó una densa cortina de humo a través de la cual los especialistas no podían ver nada de lo que pasara dentro de ella, por lo que tampoco podían ver los movimientos de su oponente. Cuando la nube se disipó el azabache ya había desparecido._

_-Mierda, ¿adónde fue?- maldijo el del pelo púrpura._

_-¡Allí!- gritó Brandon mientras señalaba hacia el tejado._

_-¿Cómo ha llegado hasta ahí tan rápido?_

_El Uchiha siguió avanzando por la gran extensión que era el tejado. Cuando vio que llegaba al final estuvo a punto de saltar, pero se paró en seco al darse cuenta que se encontraba a cientos de metros del suelo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? En ningún momento de su vida había visto edificios tan altos como ese, ni siquiera se le acercaban. Pero la realidad era distinta a lo que el azabache estaba pensando en ese momento. Y él también fue consciente de ello cuando vio la sombra reflejada en el suelo del bosque: la estructura en la que se encontraba estaba flotando completamente, sin absolutamente nada que la sostuviera... Primero le ataca una criatura que se suponía que solo existía en los cuentos, luego los tíos en traje con espadas extrañas, ¿y ahora eso? ¿Dónde había llegado a parar?_

_Ahora sí que no tuvo más opción que gastar prácticamente todo el chakra que le quedaba. Hizo varios gestos de manos, se mordió un dedo y realizó una invocación de un halcón. Se subió a él rápidamente y descendió en picado. Al ir acercándose al suelo, el pájaro tuvo que ir bajando la velocidad para no salir mal parados en cuanto aterrizaran. Pero cuando estaban a unos pocos metros del suelo el halcón se esfumó en una nube de humo. Al parecer el ninja no había utilizado suficiente chakra como para mantener la invocación durante demasiado tiempo, pero tampoco podía usar más puesto que el único chakra que le quedaba en ese momento era el que le mantenía con vida y el que apenas le permitía moverse._

_Y lo siguiente que recuerda es que empezó a caminar sin rumbo y acabó llegando a una especie de ciudad, en la cual había máquinas extrañas, y personas con un tipo de ropa muy raro. Y no solo eso, también el diseño de los edificios y tiendas._

_Antes de adentrarse en las calles de la ciudad, se fijó por primera vez en su ropa, la cual estaba sucia, rota y manchada con un poco de su sangre. Y con la intención de no llamar tanto la atención, o por lo menos no espantar a la gente al acercarse a ella, cogió una sábana que encontró por ahí, y se cubrió con ella todo el cuerpo. Decir que tenía muchas dudas por resolver se quedaba corto, así que empezó por el principio y comenzó a preguntar donde se encontraba exactamente. Pero lo único que conseguía era que la gente lo evitara o pasara de largo. Cansado de todo eso, tuvo que tomar medidas más extremas y empezó a seguir a la primera persona que vio, que resultó ser una mujer de no más de veinticinco años. Esta se adentró en un callejón y el azabache, para llamar su atención le tocó apenas la espalda, pero no fue buena idea. Lo único que consiguió fue que la chica se pusiera a gritar que alguien la quería violar. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se alejó de allí dejándola sola. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa gente? Todo era tan diferente. Era como estar en otro mundo, pensó._

_-"... Otro mundo... ¿¡Podría ser...!?"- se dijo internamente pensativo, hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de algo que, al parecer, acababa de recordar._

Y ahora allí se encontraba, intentando recuperar un poco de chakra y pensando en lo siguiente que haría para arreglar el asunto. Al cabo de todo acabó llegando a la conclusión de que si él estaba allí, no veía por qué no también Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto. Por lo que en ese momento la prioridad sería reunirse con ellos, y después ya buscarían una solución.

* * *

Después de estar horas caminando al fin fue capaz de divisar a lo lejos una ciudad bastante grande, y cabe decir que también un tanto extraña considerando que en su vida nunca había visto edificios así. A su parecer todo era muy futurista, demasiado para su gusto, pero aun así se sintió contento y un tanto intrigado por lo que le dijo cierto amigo peludo sobre que no había chakra, quien a su vez le dejó a su suerte mientras él se echaba una siesta. El rubio llegó a considerar que ese era un castigo por lo de la dichosa puerta, pero seguramente aunque no hubiera sido así conociendo al zorro le hubiera hecho eso de todas formas. Pero bueno, después de todo no se le podía hacer nada al asunto. Y fue cuando se dispuso a entrar por fin en aquellas calles.

* * *

Y paseando esas mismas calles se encontraba un grupo conformado por seis chicas de unos diecisiete años: una rubia con ojos ámbar, una morena de piel oscura, una pelirroja de ojos azules, una que llevaba dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza que recogían su largo cabello azul, una que tenía el pelo castaño claro y la única del grupo que tenía el pelo corto y rosa, quien estaba ausente del mundo exterior mientras jugaba con su portátil.

-No sé de donde sacas tanto dinero como para comprarte toda la tienda...-dijo Musa al ver a su amiga rubia cargar con un montón de bolsas repletas de ropa.

-Te recuerdo que mi padre es rey. Y tampoco me he comprado toda la tienda... Sólo la mitad- le contestó simplemente la rubia quitándole importancia.

-A lo que me refiero es que con toda la ropa que tienes no sé cómo no has arruinado a Solaria hace tiempo- soltó de repente la de las coletas divertida, a lo que a más de una se le escapó una pequeña risa.

-Bah,... cambiando de tema, adivinar qué me pasó el otro día cuando estuve en mi cita con Brandon- dijo Stella cambiando drásticamente su actitud, casi daba la impresión que tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

...

-Pues me dijo que si quería ir con su familia y con él a un viaje por Eraklyon, ¡no puedo esperar!- la pelirroja miró al suelo con una mirada deprimida al oír a la princesa de Solaria decir eso.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Flora con una mirada preocupada.

-Sí... Es que... yo...-.

-En serio Bloom, ¿nos vas a decir ya lo que te pasa?- dijo Layla* con cierto tono serio.

-No... No os preocupéis, no me pasa nada-.

-Mmm... Viéndote con esa mirada deprimida y usando ese tono de voz no suena muy convincente...- intervino por primera vez Tecna, quien había estado callada todo el tiempo, mientras apartaba la vista de su juego.

Bloom suspiró, tenía que decírselo, después de todo eran sus amigas –Está bien, es sobre Sky... Después de que derrotamos a Valtor él no ha tenido tiempo para estar conmigo en persona, y cada vez que le pregunto si quiere que nos veamos sale con una excusa... No sé si es que me está evitando o no sé qué es lo que pasa-.

-Lo siento, no debí hablar de lo Brandon ahora...- se disculpó la rubia dándose cuenta que al decir eso le recordó ese asunto -Sinceramente no me imagino a Sky haciendo una cosa así. Ten más confianza en vosotros, todo es cuestión de tener paciencia y esperar- intentó animarla.

-Sí, tienes razón... gracias- le contestó el hada de Dominó.

Entonces de pronto, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, empezó a sonar un teléfono. Al parecer era el de Layla, quien lo cogió apresuradamente al ver de quién se trataba la llamada. Después de una conversación, no demasiado prolongada, la chica colgó y cambió apenas su actitud a una más preocupada, lo cual solamente lo pudo notar Musa.

-Perdón, pero tengo que irme ahora mismo a mi planeta para un asunto- comentó el hada de Andros.

-¿Un asunto? Parece muy apresurado. ¿Es grave? - preguntó el hada de la música sospechando algo.

-No es grave, pero seguramente estaré allí un par de días... y tengo que irme ahora mismo... Bueno, hasta luego- y se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a donde se estaba dirigiendo en ese momento.

-Dice que no es grave y se va corriendo- dijo en voz baja Tecna con cierta ironía viendo a Layla cómo se alejaba cada vez más.

-"Siento como si se me olvidara algo... ¡Ya sé!"-se dijo mentalmente Flora- Chicas, me acabo de acordar que el profesor Palladium me pidió que le hiciera el favor de comprarle unas semillas mágicas. Vosotras seguir, no tardo nada- y se fue corriendo.

* * *

Después de salir de la floristería más cercana y haber comprado lo que necesitaba se apresuró en volver a alcanzar a sus amigas, hasta que...

-Disculpa...- le dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

_**Fin de capítulo**_

* * *

*: Aisha en Latinoamérica y en la serie original, poned si os importa que lo escriba Layla, y si queréis lo cambio

**¿Qué asunto tenía que resolver Layla en su planeta?**

**¿Quién será esta misteriosa persona que llamó a Flora?**

**¿Podrá Sasuke acabar peor? **_(soy mala xD Pero que conste que NO odio a Sasuke Uchiha, es solo porque me apeteció hacer la historia así)_

Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo :D


	6. Capítulo 5: Conflictos

Nuevamente aquí traigo otro capítulo después de un bajón de inspiración muy grande que he tenido y... vamos lo típico. Por lo que me ha costado escribir este mucho más de lo que había pensado.

También es un poco más corto que los anteriores porque me pareció un buen momento para cortarlo en ese punto y no he podido alargarlo más :3

**REVIEWS**

_**RasenShuriken92: **__thanks :D I'm glad that you like it! Possibly later in the history will be some "NaruBloom" moments, I don't know… Well, you'll see it (and sorry for my so bad english :3)_

_**Gokussdesetsuno45**__**: **__muchas __gracias ^^ Realmente nunca me ha gustado que un autor cambie la personalidad canónica a los personajes para adaptarlos a su historia, en mi opinión eso le quita toda la gracia a leer un fanfic y he dejado de leer muchos por eso. Pero claro, gustos diferentes, opiniones diferentes :3_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

– Diálogos de personajes

– "Pensamientos de personajes"

_Flashbacks_

"_Frases escritas en algún sitio dentro de la historia"_

*Sonidos*

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bueno, espero que os guste y de nuevo gracias por seguir la historia :D

Los personajes de Naruto y Winx Club no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto e Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**-Antiguas conexiones-**

_**Capítulo 5: Conflictos**_

– ¿Entonces decís que había un intruso en la escuela? – preguntó, o más bien afirmó, un hombre de avanzada edad con una expresión seria sentado en el escritorio de su despacho. Enfrente de él se encontraban dos estudiantes de esa misma academia quienes al parecer habían sido escoltados por un profesor que les miraba de forma severa puesto que él también se encontraba al lado, pero un poco apartado con la intención de no interferir demasiado en la conversación.

– Ya le hemos dicho que sí... – contestó Brandon en un suspiro – Cuando llegamos el intruso ya acababa de matar a uno de los dragones... Fue todo lo que vimos en ese momento...

– ¿¡Entonces cómo explicáis que cuando llegué no encontré ni rastro de nadie excepto a vosotros dos!? ¡Y no me digáis que se esfumó en el aire sin más...! – gritó de pronto aquel profesor mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido con señal de algo parecido a indignación.

– En realidad es irónico, puesto que eso fue lo que pasó... – murmuró el castaño mientras miraba para otro lado.

– ¿¡Vais a seguir solt...!? – y entonces, cuando se dispuso a volver a gritarles, el anciano le detuvo en seco haciendo una señal con la mano, y acto seguido les dirigió una mirada rápida a ambos alumnos a la que ellos interpretaron como que continuaran explicando lo que habían visto.

Después de escuchar una rara descripción sobre el misterioso intruso diciendo que realizó un hechizo eléctrico, usó una espada que para ellos estaba muy anticuada, ropa extraña, la utilización de artes marciales en la batalla y, no menos importante, que tenía unos extraños ojos rojos, Saladino, quien se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo escuchando atentamente, cerró los ojos con signo de preocupación y les ordenó tanto a los dos alumnos como al profesor que se marcharan de allí diciendo únicamente como excusa que tenía que realizar una llamada urgente.

* * *

En esos momentos estaba empezando a sentir que en poco tiempo se le desvanecerían todas las fuerzas que le quedaban... ya no podía correr más, sus piernas se encontraban moviéndose como si su visa dependiese de ello... en realidad era exactamente así... Realmente echaba de menos a aquel monstruo hecho de piedra, que, aunque no parecía ser muy amistoso ni parecía tener buenas intenciones, al menos se movía lento y era fácil escapar de él. Pero para su mala suerte, en ese instante estaba siendo perseguida por cientos de insectos de gran tamaño que parecían ser... ¿arañas? Y lo peor fue que ya gastó todos los kunais y shuriken que llevaba en un primer grupo que apareció, pero el caso es que no paraban de salir de quién sabe dónde, por lo cual sólo podía correr. Esos eran unos de los momentos que te hacían pensar: "¿Dónde está Shino cuando realmente le necesitas?". Con resignación y cansada de huir al fin fue capaz de ver unas escaleras que al parecer se dirigían hacia a un piso superior. Sin duda un golpe de suerte. Y sin pensárselo dos veces subió por ellas esperando tan solo perder de vista a aquellas cosas.

Llegó a un pasillo con varias puertas a través del cual empezó a caminar respirando agitadamente debido a la situación que acababa de pasar. Todo iba mucho más tranquilo hasta que pasó por delante de una de las puertas, notó que se abrió un poco, y entonces, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, un brazo salió de ella, la agarró y la arrastró hacia dentro. ¿No podía tener ni cinco minutos de descanso o qué?

Como todo buen shinobi, Sakura se puso en posición de ataque para defenderse de la nueva amenaza, pero eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que la "cosa" que le acababa de "atacar" se trataba de una chica pelirroja que no tendría más edad que ella, la cual se encontraba con las manos un poco levantadas y había dado unos pasos hacia atrás mientras mantenía una leve expresión de temor en la cara al ver que la kunoichi había reaccionado de esa manera.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Sakura todavía en guardia.

– Pe-perdón si te he asustado... Pero si hubieras permanecido más tiempo afuera te habrían encontrado... – le contestó la chica.

– ¿Cómo que encontrado? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañada.

– Pues verás... Como ya te habrás enterado, después de lo del ataque de Valtor las escuelas se están tomado muy enserio la seguridad y si encuentran a alguien "no autorizado" dentro... tendrá ciertos problemas.

– ¿_Valtor_? ¿Escuelas? No sé de lo que me estás hablando... – contestó todavía más confundida- "Yo estaba en una misión y me desperté aquí..."- pensó – Por cierto... ¿dónde estamos?

– Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la escuela para brujas Torre de Nubes – le aclaró la chica mientras veía a la kunoichi como ponía una cara llena de confusión, lo cual le extrañó. ¿Qué persona que viviera en Magix no conocía esa escuela?

– "Bruja... otra vez esa palabra..." – se dijo internamente prefiriendo mejor no preguntar -¿Y... sabes si Konoha queda muy lejos?

– ¿Konoha? ... No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- le preguntó levantando una ceja, a lo que Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa al no saber si responder o no la verdad.

No sabía el lugar en el que se encontraba exactamente, pero haciendo suposiciones con el extraño tipo de estructura y decoración del edificio, y el caso de que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba hablando la chica, definitivamente no estaba en el País del Fuego. Una posibilidad que se le ocurrió fue que era probable que se encontrara en la aldea de la Lluvia, puesto que sabía que los de Amegakure eran muy reservados en cuanto a revelar información a otros países y aldeas, por lo que no se conocía casi nada sobre ellos. Y puede que del mismo modo se les ocultara la información sobre otros países a los civiles... De esa manera vivían completamente aislados del "mundo exterior"...

–... Ahora que me doy cuenta no me he presentado, me llamo Mirta – dijo ella con una sonrisa y gesto amable.

Sakura desde el principio se estaba mostrando completamente desconfiada puesto que no sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de la chica. Pero al ver la expresión de su cara y escuchar su tono de voz, algo dentro de su mente le decía que era sincera. Sin contar el hecho de que realmente la salvó de seguir perdida por esos malditos pasillos y muy probablemente de estar dando vueltas en círculos. Además era la única persona que se había encontrado en horas y por lo tanto su única fuente de información por el momento. Así que decidió abrirse un poco y ser amable.

– Y yo Sakura. Encantada- se presentó la kunoichi intentando devolverle esa misma sonrisa.

– _Sakura_... Un nombre un poco inusual... Pero no está tan mal – contestó la bruja manteniendo su alegre expresión.

– Emm... Gracias... Supongo... "¿_Inusual_? Pues más inusual me parece el tuyo..." – pensó con una leve expresión de extrañeza. Era la primera vez que le decían eso.

* * *

Layla, el hada de Andros, atravesó aquel portal rápidamente mientras mantenía un rostro de visible preocupación ante lo que podría ser la repetición de los percances que tuvieron con Valtor hacía no mucho tiempo, lo que le trajo malos recuerdos del pasado, como cuando se quedó ciega, cuando las sirenas fueron convertidas en monstruos a las órdenes del hechicero, o, aun peor, cuando el Portal Omega estuvo a punto de abrirse.

Realmente no le dieron mucha información al respecto, solamente que se había abierto una grieta en el fondo del mar y que aparentemente a causa de esto varias sirenas estaban desapareciendo, aparte de que toda la magia de Andros estaba esfumándose poco a poco y sus habitantes se sentían más débiles. Y ella también fue consciente al llegar de que, efectivamente, su energía se había debilitado notablemente. Pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Como futura reina de su planeta debía empezar a tomar ciertas responsabilidades, por lo que, justo al momento de haberle comunicado los sucesos ocurridos, no dudó ni un segundo en ir a resolverlos por el bien de todos los habitantes de su planeta natal así como del mismo. Ese era su deber y debía cumplirlo...

**Flashback**

_Hablando por el móvil:_

– _Estás seguro que ambos sucesos tienen relación –habló Layla mientras mantenía un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo como para que sus amigas no pudieran escuchar la conversación – Podría ser casualidad..._

– _Ya lo hemos comprobado varias veces y el resultado sigue siendo el mismo. La energía mágica se dirige hacia la grita, de eso no hay duda._

_..._

– _Vale... iré para allá - la chica colgó y cambió apenas su actitud a una más preocupada._

**Fin de Flashback**

La morena cruzó aquel portal que estaba conectado a una de las ciudades de Andros.

Sus calles se encontraban casi desiertas, no había prácticamente nadie. Las tiendas estaban cerradas y no se oía ningún ruido. Así que decidió tocar a las puertas de las casas para comprobar si realmente quedaba alguien allí. Y, como imaginó en un principio, no hubo ni una señal de vida.

Pensándolo más detenidamente, acabó suponiendo que habían evacuado la zona debido a lo ocurrido. Numerosos recuerdos le llegaron en ese momento. Recordó esa felicidad y sensación de libertad que sentía de pequeña cuando le dejaban salir del castillo de sus padres, aunque eso sí, eran muy pocas las veces... Era en esa misma ciudad donde vivía su amiga Anne antes de que se fuera para siempre y no la volviera a ver...

De repente, un sentimiento de amargura le atravesó todo el cuerpo.

Y entonces, casi automáticamente, Layla comenzó a caminar con paso decidido mientras mantenía en su cabeza un firme pensamiento:

– "Yo misma detendré todo esto. Cerraré la grieta."

* * *

Después de salir de la floristería más cercana y haber comprado lo que necesitaba, el hada de Linphea se apresuró en volver a alcanzar a sus amigas, hasta que...

– Disculpa...- le dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

La castaña se giró al momento al no reconocer aquella voz y lo que vio fue a una persona encapuchada con un manto oscuro. Esa persona se quitó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza y entonces fue cuando Flora se fijó más en él, se trataba de un joven de más estatura que ella, piel pálida y un cabello de color azabache así como sus ojos, mientras mantenía una expresión fría en el rostro. El joven cerró los ojos y al momento los abrió... en un instante sus iris habían cambiado de un color negro a uno rojo sangre con algo así como tres comas alrededor de la pupila. Y tan solo al mirar unos segundos a esos ojos, acción la cual no pudo evitar, una oscuridad absoluta la rodeó, sus párpados le pesaban, y sus pensamientos se empezaron a volver completamente confusos, todo eso al punto de casi perder la consciencia. Era una sensación muy extraña y que nunca había experimentado antes...

Después varios minutos de estar enfrente de la chica mirándola fijamente, y al sentir que se acercaba alguien, el azabache la tomó antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, la dejó allí sin darle tiempo a deshacer la técnica y se fue de forma apresurada antes de que pudiera tener más problemas. Ya tenía suficiente información...

– "No entiendo por qué Flora está tardando tanto... Si no recuerdo mal la floristería no estaba tan lejos"-se dijo a sí misma Musa, quien, al ver que la castaña no regresaba, se ofreció a ir a buscarla.

Iba caminando por la calle sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que vio una gran multitud de gente reunida en círculo alrededor de algo, aunque no lo dejaban ver bien. Musa, con curiosidad, fue ella también a ver. Se abrió paso entre toda esa muralla de gente hasta llegar a lo que había causado tal conmoción.

Entonces fue cuando la peli-azul abrió completamente los ojos por la sorpresa y se quedó en un estado de shock durante unos segundos: su amiga se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos. Musa la sujetó con sus brazos y la levantó un poco haciendo que se sentara. Intentó hacerla reaccionar varias veces pero no daba resultado, parecía tener la vista perdida... Algo extraño le había ocurrido y tenía que llevarla a Alfea cuanto antes...

_**Fin de capítulo**_

* * *

¿Qué tal quedó? Antes de nada quiero aclarar que no va ha haber "SasuFlora" ni nada por el estilo... Sólo por si acaso.

P.D.: ya sé que Mirta en la tercera temporada se traslada a Alfea, pero para el fic preferí dejarla como una bruja.


End file.
